Supernatural FanFiction Part Two Hitchhiker
by Morrowk1992
Summary: The second part to Hitchhiker Part One. I hope everyone enjoys.


Part 2

It had been almost a week since I learned about the whole supernatural world and how Sam and Dean were hunters. I also learned that I was bitten by a vampire and most likely would turn in to one myself. Sam was trying everything he could to help find a way to cure me, although nothing was popping up. So far he had me drinking crazy teas and that Bobby had told him about. For the most part they were keeping the transformation at bay. However, I hadn't told Dean I was craving something more than cheeseburgers and beer.

Dean and I had become close throughout this experience and I had told him about my mother death. He to agreed it was no overdose or tricky eyes. He believed it was there for my mother's soul but wasn't quite sure what it was yet. To take our minds off my predicament we were in Indiana now looking in on a case.

I was laying on the bed starring at the celling when I heard the lock on the hotel door turning. Sam and Dean came in wearing their black Monkey Suits. "Impersonating an FBI agent again I see." I gave a soft smile, I didn't want them to know I had been crying.

"Only the best." Dean could clearly tell I was upset because he slipped me an apologetic look. "Here baby doll we got you some lunch." Dean tossed me a brown paper bag containing a bloody burger and some fries. I never liked my burger this undercooked till now. I knew it was concerning to them. Sam made some tea for me that was full of crazy herbs. He watched as I chugged it down this anti vampire tea was not that tasty.

Dean's phone began to ring he stood up and walked to the back of the room. "So do you see any hope in this?" I looked at Sam intensely hoping I could tell if he was lying.

"Honestly, I don't know. Bobby is trying to find anything he can and so am I Lilly." Sam wiped a tear of my cheek, he looked as he wished he would have lied. "The tea seems to be helping." He smiled taking my hand. Sam's eyes gave away his worry.

"That was Bobby, he thinks he may have found something in a witch's journal." Dean's eyes were lit up, and his smile was from ear to ear. Although I had been playing it cool all this supernatural stuff was hard to get used to.

"Witches?" I laughed

"I told you there is all kinds of stuff out there newbie." Sam smiled at me and then did a goofy grin as he sipped his coffee.

"We are going to go finish this up real quick and then we will head straight to Bobby's. Is that ok?" Dean glared at me, how was I ever supposed to say no to him. I nodded, I was not as optimistic as he was. I had been reading up on vampires and the odds were against me.

It was around 3 in the morning when the purr of baby's engine woke me up. Sam and Dean looked exhausted, I could see blood speckled on Sam's face when he walked to the bathroom and flipped on the light. "I'm taking the first shower man." Sam looked at Dean almost as if he was asking him to challenge him.

"Hey, rough night?" I asked sitting up. Dean smiled at me and shook his head.

"You have no idea."

"Sam seems tired." I chuckled.

"Yea poor baby took a beating." Dean walked over and climbed next to me in the bed. My heart was racing. "So did you miss me?" He grinned.

"Always." I could feel my cheeks burning and my body trembling. Dean leaned in, his face was so close to mine I could feel his breath on my lips.

"You got an eye lash." His fingers moved to my right cheek as he brushed it from my face letting his hand rest on my cheek for a second. "I missed you."

"Oh, well... I mean." I stuttered. Before Dean could even make fun of me Sam opened the door and light illuminated us.

"Hey guys, I'm hitting the sack." Sam fell asleep almost before his head even hit the pillow. Dean got up and went to the bathroom but instead of going inside he just flipped off the light. I could still see him from the lights of the street lamps dancing through the window.

Dean slowly climbed back on the bed but this time he was on top of me. "What are you doing?" I mumbled. He didn't answer he just kissed me. At that moment I thought I was going to melt away under his lips.

"Hey there princess." He whispered as his fingers traced around my chest. I didn't realize I was sitting there stone faced until he talked.

"Dean, Sam is right there." I was nervous and I knew he could hear it in my voice.

"Don't worry we can be quiet." Dean's hands found my strings to my pajamas he pulled out the knot and slid them down. Dean took the opportunity to undress himself at the foot of the bed. He had made his way back to me before I could even snap out of my daze. I had waited for this moment since the day I saw him but I couldn't bring myself to function. Dean put his hands on my hips and slid my shirt up slowly, kissing me again as soon as my lips were visible. I laid in my back as he slowly entered me. I had been dreaming of this and doing it was much better than just dreaming. Dean breath was filling my ear, "I love you." I pulled him closer to me and kissed him. The night seemed to last forever.

The next morning I woke up with Sam starring at us arms folded. "Well, well looks like I missed a hell of a night." He smiled and even giggled a bit. "You mind getting dressed so we can meet Bobby?" He made a silly face before throwing Deans clothes at him.

"You mind leaving the room so we can ass face."

"No problem Romeo, just make it quick." We dressed quickly and looked at each other before walking out the door. "I meant it you know just don't tell anyone just yet." He leaned and gave me a soft kiss.

"Come on Romeo." I said playfully pushing him towards the door.

We drove for more than 2 hours. I was getting more and more nervous as we got closer, I had finally had my knight in shining armor. What if I was doomed to become the monster he was trying to protect me from?


End file.
